forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Armies and Battles (guide)
Whoever wants to forge an empire must fight. In Forge of Empires, the military plays an important role. You can use your units to attack other players or conquer provinces on the Continent map. To go into battle, you first need units. You put these into slots in your military buildings. In your Army Management you can manage the units and add your attacking army or defending army. Strategies in battle Artillery units Artillery units can be very useful when used in numbers. They should be used depending on the enemy troops. If the enemy has 1-3 heavy units, using 3-4 artillery units of the previous age (Or better the same age) is very helpful. The artillery units can take out all of the heavy melee units, making it extremely easy for all your other troops to win the battle. 2-3 Artillery units should also be used when there are 0-1 heavy melee units and 1-4 total long ranged, short ranged, or fast units. A good strategy is to target all of the attack from the artillery units on one other unit at a time, untill they are all gone. If most of the units are light melee units, Artillery units should not be used. Army Management Here you can manage your units and assign them to both your attacking army and your defending army. In each of your armies, up to eight units can fight. You should always try to put as many troops as possible into an army. The units in your defending army defend your city. Fellow players have to defeat them when they attack you. But fear not: even if your opponent is victorious, all defenders will be healed and revived to full strength immediately after any battle. If you want to attack another player or an enemy on the Continent map, you use the units in your attacking army. They are not protected and therefore can be destroyed or damaged. So be careful! Unit Types In each age, there are five different military buildings that produce the different units of that time. The units differ in their type.: There are fast units, light and heavy melee units and units with short or long ranged attacks. * Fast units have a good range of movement, but they cannot take much damage. They are a great way to take out ranged units. * The light melee units are genuine all-rounders: they are fast, inflict good damage and can withstand a lot. They are best at intercepting enemy cavalry. * The heavy melee units are slow and heavily armoured. They are formidable opponents when they make it into close combat; there they outmatch any other unit. * Short-ranged units are fast and can attack from a distance, and their attack causes significant damage. However, they cannot defend themselves are easy prey for all units which manage to attack them in close combat. * The long ranged units are lost in close-range combat. They are very slow, very weak defense, and mediocre attack. Their big advantage is that they can cover almost the entire battle map with their attack and are able to selectively attack almost every unit. If used in numbers, it can take out enemy long-ranged units without getting damaged. It can also defeat most units from an age up and all the ages below. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Movement and Attack The battle is fought in rounds. Basically, each unit moves and attacks once per round. They move according to their movement points, but each type of terrain will cost a differing amount. Directly after movement, if there is an opponent within their reach, the units can attack. Melee and fast units have to attack into an adjacent field, while ranged units can shoot at an enemy within their range. There is no retaliation to fear from ranged attacks; however, in close-ranged battle, attacked fast and melee units can defend themselves. It works like this: First, the attacker does its damage, then the one being attacked hits back. However, there is only one counter-attack per round: even the strongest unit can be defeated by a swarm of enemies this way. Damage Each unit has a maximum of ten life points. The amount of damage points an attack deals is calculated using the current life points and the attack value of the attacker, the defense value of the attacked, modifiers for terrain, other bonuses (some units get bonuses if they fight against units of a particular type) and a random factor. Thus, a unit with a high attack rating deals more damage, and an uninjured unit inflicts more than a wounded one. On the other hand, high defense means good armor – the unit takes less damage. If a unit loses all its life points, it is destroyed. Terrain On the battle map, there are different types of terrain. Forests, bushes, rocks, hills, water bodies, plains and swamps are examples of them. The Terrain offers two different effects in the game: Firstly, it affects movement. Water areas are impassable, and other types of terrain costs extra movement points when they are crossed. On the other hand, terrain can give battle bonuses: light melee units get defense bonuses in bushes and forests, heavy melee units are better protected in plains,long-range units receive an attack bonus when they shoot from hills, whereas those with short range attacks deal more damage standing on rocks. Only fast units do not receive benefits through the terrain. Rough terrain benefits short-range units that stand behind it as melee units have movement ranges that are significantly smaller, therefore allowing you to hit the enemy effectively without the enemy attacking your short range units the following turn. Buffs The stats of units might get further influenced by a percentile boost. While on some provinces of the Continent map all enemy units in it gain a percentage bonus to their attack and defense stats (easily seen in the sector view as small shield icons on top of the unit images), there are two different buffs that can affect the armies of the players, both of which are accumulated from certain buildings such as the Watchfire and a small number of the Great Buildings: * Defense boost: All units in the defending army of this player get a bonus to their defense stat only, which means they take less damage when attacked. * Military boost: All units in the attacking army of this player get a bonus to both their attack and the defense stats, which means they take less damage and deal more. Special Skills There are some units in the game that add a further layer of tactical options to the players by featuring special skills. Right now the following skills are in the game: * Blast: This skill is only found on units with ranged attacks, i.e. Howitzer. A unit with blast deals more damage for every field it is closer to its target. * Stealth in (terrain): A unit with this skill can only be attacked from adjacent fields, as long as it stays in the specified terrain. For example, Jaeger Infantry and Ranger * Secret Identity: A unit with this skill completely ignores the first attack it takes. Instead, it transforms into an undamaged copy of another unit of your army, that does not have secret identity. If no such unit is left, the attacked unit gets removed from battle instead. For example, Rogue * Chivalry: The skill is used by the High Middle Age Knights and Late Middle Age Heavy Knights (with Chivalry values of 3 and 5 respectively). The skill increases attack and defense when this is the only unit with chivalry in the army. Healing Is the battle over and your units have been damaged? No problem – they heal automatically over time, one life point at a time. Units that were destroyed in battle do not heal. Their corresponding slot in military building is freed again and you can recruit a new unit there. You have a chance to resurrect a fallen unit right after a battle, using Diamonds – it could be worthwhile, especially if you've lost "unattached" units that are not from slots in military buildings but obtained through quests or events - a unit that you can't replace otherwise. Category:Guides